hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
Cavernous Caves
Cavernous Caves is a Dr. Lunatic world made by Jamul. It is part of the original game, as well as Supreme With Cheese, appearing in updated ("supremized") form in the latter. Key of Lunacy is awarded at hub after completing The Bad Place Being one of the original five worlds (the others being Spooky Forest, Icy Mountains, Dusty Desert and the Crazy Asylum of Madness), it is part of the world selection globe in the original game and does not have to be accessed via selecting "Custom World". Beating it is a requirement to access the Crazy Asylum of Madness in the original game. In Supreme With Cheese, Cavernous Caves is one of the worlds selectable from the start, but is no different from other worlds in terms of significance. In the help section of Dr. Lunatic, the Cavernous Caves hub makes an appearance in the section "The Game Screen", which explains the functions of all the graphical elements appearing on the in-game screen. Levels Cavernous Caves contains the following levels: In Supreme With Cheese, all levels have been updated to take advantage of the new features in the game. The Brain Mines Get used to it, in this world, it's usually all in darkness where you cant see everything. Candles are near the lamps walls,so they are easy to spot. Otherwise it's a simple level,just dodge the pygmies while you are unarmed.Run to the west end of level,get the Red Key, go into the Manager's office,flip the switches,then go into the Equipment Shed and grab the weapons there. Then head into Mine Shaft 1 and collect the rest of the Brains and Candles,then leave. Twisty Tunnel Just grab the Hammer, mash the thingies along the way, and hit the wall at the left in the starting area to get through and dont forget to grab all the candles before you leave. Spelunkabit Just a simple maze in the dark level with Thingies.Mash them,grab the Brains and Candles and leave. The Shore (Reddish) Just a usual cavern level,except with a slightly annoying push tile section.(Though not too hard) The Bat Cave Just mash all the bats,grab the Candles and Brains, then go home. Dr.Relaxo's Subterranean Resort (Reddish) (Squash Keychain) Go get the Hammer and the Green Key,then cross the Lava lake. Note the Reddish at the far right of the lava lake. Note the candles here need you to turn off the lights in the resort.The switch is at the far left top corner. Otherwise, other than a push tile puzzle for the Red Key, just the usual routine.Mash monsters, grab keys,grab Brains and leave the level. Barbecue Lake (Pumpkin Keychain) Just note where the Brains, Candles,Pumpkin Keychain and Switch to unlock the Reddish near the exit of the level and where to warp to get the Reddish.Otherwise it is just the usual lavaish elvel. Underground Warehouse Ok, this is one of the officially most tedious push tile levels.(But honestly, with the editor and my personal situation, i dont want to go through the legit solution to this.) The Garden (Hammer Keychain) It's just a otherwise normal mash mush and moss level. Just note the Hammer Keychain hidden behind a hittable wall in the first area to the far right. Otherwise remember to grab the Candles as you go through the level. Overgrown (Reddish) Just mash the Moss,grab the brains and grab the Candles and Reddish in the lava lake center and leave. The Crypt (Rocket Keychain) Otherwise just note the switches for the Rocket Keychain and where the Candles are. Spelukorama (Secret Level Entrance) (Reddish) As for the main level itself, make your way past the lava and magmazoids (easier said than done) As for the Switches of Mystery,up till this point i am still not a 100% sure how it precisely works. The Switch to the far left that reads 1,2,3 toggles the 1st,2nd and 3rd tile. The Switch at the furthest up that reads 1,3,5 toggles the first,third and 5th tile. The Switch at the middle that reads 2,3 toggles the 2nd and 3rd tile. Does not seem to deactivate when stepped on more than once? The Switch to the far left that reads 3,4,5 toggles the 3rd,4th and 5th tiles. Honestly, you are just quicker better off flipping the switches in experimentation. I dont really have the time or mood to figure out the one surefire way to solve it. It's not even that hard. The secret level Oh, The Carnage, is located in the dark maze in the bottom left of Spelunkorama. It is accessed by simply finding the cave entrance to it.The candles of the level are also here. Otherwise, just go to the right and hot foot it with the barriers over the lava to the end to the far north where the level exit is. It's best to start near the far right end because that's where the Reddish of the level is,so may as well get it on the way. Oh, The Carnage (Secret Level) Just mash the Happy Stick Man and grab his candle and leave. Zoid Warz It's an underlava level with lots of zoids and 2 generators. Just run in flip the switches and blow up the generators. I suggest for the candles,better to do a run separately to collect them all. Dark N' Dank Arguably one of the more challenging levels because you are in torch lit darkness and there's water around in the level with enemies. Otherwise just the usual mash badguys,grab brains and candles,head to the exit kind of level. Medic!! Just the usual 1 hit and you are gone stealth level. I would just advice cheating through it if you dont want to be too frustrated getting through it. Amazing SPISPOPD II It's a level based of the original SPISPOPD! Nostagia asida,still the usual routine, just go an grab all the Candles and brains,just beware of the Dark Vampires,since there is no bright light in this level to lure and kill them with. Clumsy Diver (Reddish) Before you jump into the lava, remember to grab the weapons and the Reddish near the entrance at the beginning. This level is honestly tough only because of all the fire and the fact your health is draining constantly underlava.Otherwise, it's still doable and the usual routine of mash badguys,grab brain and Candles and getting out of the level. Hotfootin' It You have to literally hotfoot it,then it's your usual lavaish level.Just be careful when getting the candles,grab the brains and then head to the level exit and finish. Pumpkinosity Just warp around,gather candles and brains and warp around to the level exit. The Bad Place It's just a boss level with The Thing.Just hit around for supplies and weapons,then mash The Thing and you are done. Candles are strewn around, so dont forget to get them before you finish The Thing off. Category:Dr L Worlds